Total Drama: Random
by Andres Anaya
Summary: Entra a TOTAL DRAMA:RANDOM para hacer retos estupidos por 10 MILLONES DE DOLARES, tambien para encontrar amistades y hasta el amor. Habra de todo. NUEVO CAPITULO AL AIRE :D (especial eliminados, algo corto XD)
1. Chapter 1

Se ve un edificio de 4 pisos y enfrente están 2 personajes muy conocidos: el "respetuoso y amable" Chris Mclean (si claro) y el "siempre feliz" Chef Hatchet (ya exageraste ¬¬):

Chris- HOLA MUNDO. Soy el sexy Chris Mclean y a mi lado el no tan sexy Chef Hatchet (el mencionado solo gruño). Ahora nos encontramos frente al hotel abandonado "el túnel". Se preguntaran porque estamos aquí ¿no?

Persona que iba pasando por ahí-En verdad no

Chris- Tú te callas si no quieres ser carnada de tiburones (dijo con cara sombría). Bueno es porque después de tantas temporadas regresamos renovados con la nueva temporada "TOTAL DRAMA: RANDOM! Básicamente tratara sobre 12 hombres y 12 mujeres muy…

Chef-Tontos

Chris- Cállate que para eso te pago!

Chef- TU NO ME PAGAS! ¬¬

Chris- Neeeeee. Como decía muy…

Persona que iba pasando por ahí- Mensos.

Chris- Tu ya me hartaste!. Úsenlo como muñeco de pruebas en el cohete (dice con cara perturbadora)

Persona que iba pasando por ahí- Nooo espera! (2 hombres musculosos se lo llevan arrastrando hacia el interior del edificio) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…..

Chris- Como decía 12 hombres y 12 mujeres muy "valientes" competirán en retos aleatoriamente estúpidos por ejemplo: sobre películas, series de tv, etc. Por 10 MILLONES DE DOLARES. Soy Chris Mclean y hasta la próxima….

La sexy ficha tiene hambre y quiere ser llenada XD:

Nombre (y si tiene apodo ¿Cuál?)

Edad:

Orientación sexual:

De donde es:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Como se comporta:

Miedos:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ropa normal, de nado y para dormir:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Como serían sus amigos:

Y sus enemigos:

Quiere pareja (Si si ¿Cómo sería?)(A partir del primer reto me pueden decir el/la personaje que quieran que sea el novio/a de su personaje, si no quieren no):

Programa favorito:

Videojuegos favoritos:

Bandas favoritas:

Extras:

Bueno eso es todo y hasta la próxima….


	2. Poco a poquito XD

Me tardare un poquito. Pero no tanto por: estoy de viaje( estoy con mis abuelos) y la escuela la odio bueno esta es la sexy lista:

Mujeres

1-Kiara Tennyson 16 (Hetero)- Ella es muy fría y cortante

Hombres

1-Sebastian Garcia (Seba o Garcia) 16 (hetero)- El es timido, pero no teme decir lo que piensa

2-Leaf Vega 17 (hetero)- Trata de ser disciplinado pero es muy infantil, suele lanzar indirectas, trata de hacer todo bien y el solo (muchas veces no le sale XD)

3-Earth Vega (Rojo) 15 (hetero)- Es muy impulsivo y es muy vago

4-Andres Anaya 16 (hetero)- Es alegre y le gusta bromear, pero se enoja facilmente

5-Stuart Pot (Stu o 2-D) 17 (hetero)- Es inocente y distraído, a veces infantil

6-Lionel Todd 17 (hetero)- Es muy rebelde y suele poner apodos e ignorar 'lo que no le interesa'

7-Marcelo García Hernández Velázquez 27 (hetero) - Normalmente suele ser muy amable con los demás, y muy caballeroso, lo cual le ayuda mucho para engañar a la gente

Aquí está la sexy lista de los personajes, Faltan 5 hombre y 11 mujeres o.o por lo que ven faltan muchas mujeres, no sean tímidas/os

Ya me pueden ir diciendo quienes quieren que sean sus amigos, enemigos, etc. O quieren que se a lo total drama, buano eso es todo y hasta la próxima….


	3. solo 5

Ya casi :D faltan 2 mujeres y 3 hombres si se puede… ya el siguiente cap. A este será el oficial … XD y les subi las expectativas XD

Mujeres

1-Kiara Tennyson 16 (Hetero)- Ella es muy fría y cortante

2- Katerine Bennett (kate) 15 (hetero)- es extrovertida, siempre trata de simular que no le pasa nada grave,(aunque sea todo lo contrario)

3-Jasmine Melich (jas) 18 (hetero) Siempre aparenta ser linda y tierna, trata a las personas bien para manipularlos y no causar ni una sola sospecha.

4-Belle Blue 16 (hetero) Ella es muy alegre, amable, cariñosa, ha veces pelea mucho, extrovertida, criticona con la vestimenta de otras personas y en algunos casos es presumida

5- Luna Megurine 15 (bisexual) Alegre, Tierna y buena, dispuesta a escuchar y aconsejar siempre a los demás, fría y distante con las personas que no le caen bien.

6-Sydney Bristow 16 (hetero) Es alegre y divertida, pero llega a ser muy sarcástica. Es completamente honesta, si le caes bien te lo va a decir y si le caes mal también, es optimista, aunque algo irónica y para su mala suerte torpe.

7-Elizabeth Queen 20 (bisexual) Carismática, justa, amable con todas las personas, pero si la situación lo amerita se comporta de manera servicial, siempre ayudando a los demás sin importar quien sea, siempre protege a la gente, e intenta que todos se lleven bien, sin duda con actitud de, como se dijo anteriormente, de una líder

8-Elizabeth Oldenvile 16 (hetero) Ella es desconfiada, atrevida, graciosa, sarcástica, un poco cruel sin querer y muy inteligente .

9-Kristina Reed (tina) 16 (hetero) Ella puede parecer una chica muy inocente y tierna pero en verdad es mala, manipuladora, astuta y no se preocupa por nadie.

10-Naomi Cory Jones 15 (hetero) Es un amor de persona, completamente amable con todos, tiende a asustarse facilmente, tambien es demasiado sensible, y cuando llora podria llegar a conmover a cualquier persona, es muyyyy inocente, por su familia suele comportarse elegante y delicada ; y aunque sea educada lo que la caracteriza es su tanto infantil comportamiento.

Hombres

1-Sebastian Garcia (Seba o Garcia) 16 (hetero)- El es timido, pero no teme decir lo que piensa

2-Leaf Vega 17 (hetero)- Trata de ser disciplinado pero es muy infantil, suele lanzar indirectas, trata de hacer todo bien y el solo (muchas veces no le sale XD)

3-Earth Vega (Rojo) 15 (hetero)- Es muy impulsivo y es muy vago

4-Andres Anaya 16 (hetero)- Es alegre y le gusta bromear, pero se enoja facilmente

5-Stuart Pot (Stu o 2-D) 17 (hetero)- Es inocente y distraído, a veces infantil

6-Lionel Todd 17 (hetero)- Es muy rebelde y suele poner apodos e ignorar 'lo que no le interesa'

7-Marcelo García Hernandez Velazquez 27 (hetero) Normalmente suele ser muy amable con los demás, y muy caballeroso, lo cual le ayuda mucho para engañar a la gente

8-Anton Raineri 20 (hetero) Siempre anda tranquilo, no se estresa facilmente, toma todo a la ligera y no toma encerio nada, todo le da igual.

9-Jacob Walts 16 (hetero) Es simpático, malo contando chistes, realista, muy llevado a sus ideas, muy celoso pues aun le gusta Elizabeth


	4. Capitulo 1

**Y he aquí EL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL (pronto ganare el Oscar) :D disfrútenlo… se me olvido decir que al frente del hotel ahí un bosque demasiado grande XD**

Chris: ¡Hola gente del mundo!, soy Chris Mclean y llegamos con el primer capítulo oficial de (redoble de tambores) TOTAL DRAMA: RANDOM. OOh ahí bien el Chef Hatchet con los participantes-

Dijo Chris al ver un camión estacionarse enfrente del hotel. Después se abrieron las puertas del camión y Chris se acerca hacia el Chef.

Chris- ¿No golpeaste a nadie verdad?

Chef- No… por ahora

Chris- Bueno (dijo desconfiado). Ahora que baje el primer participante..

Cuando dijo eso un chico de ojos verdes, cabello hasta la nuca color negro y delgado usando una chaqueta negra con detalles rosas, unos jeans azules, tenis negros y una camisa verde con un dragón dibujado bajo del camión.

Chris- **Leaf **viejo,¿que sientes de estar aquí?

Leaf- Bueno me siento bien y daré mi máximo esfuerza para ga…- No pudo continuar porque fue empujado por otro chico casi igual de apariencia excepto por su ojos que eran rojos igual que su cabello, vestía una chaqueta roja Jeans azules, tenis negros, camisa roja con el dibujo de fuego.

Chris- Y su hermano **Earth. **

Earth- Cállate, sabes que nunca me podrás ganar en nada- Dijo confiado, Leaf solo empezó a murmurar cosas a lo bajo y se fue a esperar a los demás.

Chris- Bueno después de esa demostración tan "afectiva" (dijo con sarcasmo) Así que Earth, para que quieres participar?

Earth- No es obvio, para conquistar a algunas chicas (dijo con cara picara) y para ganarle a mi tonto hermano Leaf (eso ultimo lo dijo fuerte para que Leaf escuchara)

Leaf- CALLATE (Grito desde lo lejos, Earth solo empezó a reír y se fue)

Chris- Ahora que baje nuestra siguiente concursante.

Luego de eso una chica de tez blanca, ojos grises azulados, cabellera negra ondulada hasta la cadera, alta, de buen cuerpo usando una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalón negro, botas negras, chaqueta de cuero negro y guantes sin dedos negros bajo del camión.

Chris- ¡**Kiara!**, ¿Qué sientes de estar aquí?- Kiara solo lo ignoro y fue hacia donde estaban Leaf y Earth.

Earth- ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Earth y el tuyo nena (dijo con voz seductora)

Kiara- Cállate si no quieres salir lastimado (dijo amenazante)

Earth- Ruda, me gusta- Luego de decir esto Kiara le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que Earth se hincara, luego le dio un golpe en la cara tumbándolo y dejándolo adolorido.

Leaf- Es un idiota verdad- Le dijo a kiara

Kiara- Si- Le dijo con una media sonrisa

Leaf- Mi nombre es Leaf Vega, ¿y el tuyo?

Kiara- Kiara Tennyson- Le contesto para luego voltear al bosque

Chris- Que salga el siguiente concursante-

Al decir esto un chico de estatura media tirando a bajo, pálido, con pelo castaño ondulado y cerquillo que casi le tapa el ojo izquierdo y unos impresionantes ojos azules usando una campera roja con capucha, jeans y unas zapatillas rojas bajo.

Chris- **Sebastián, **¿Qué sientes al estar aquí?

Sebastián- Que voy a morir (dijo con un notorio sarcasmo)

Chris- Eso lo veremos después (dijo con una sonrisa psicópata)

Sebastián fue donde estaban los 2 chicos y la chica.

Sebastián- Hola mi nombre es Sebastián pero me pueden decir Sebas.- Les dijo.

Leaf- Un gusto.

Kiara- Hola- dijo fríamente.

Earth- Hola a mí me puedes decir Rojo.- Dijo con una sonrisa (ya se había recuperado)

Sebas- Un gusto "rojo".- Le contesto

Chris- Que baje la siguiente- Dijo mientras se veía en un espejo para ver si no había nada malo en su cabello.

Después una chica con cabello negro hasta media espalda, ligeramente ondulado, ojos profundamente azul marino, piel extremadamente pálida y delicada y apariencia delgada usando un corset azul índigo debajo de una camiseta 3/4 negra, una minifalda negra con bordes azul índigo, con un short negro debajo y ballerinas negras con detalles azules bajo del camión.

Chris-¡**Naomi**!,¿Qué crees que sea de ti en el show?(Hasta las preguntas son random XD)

Naomi- Pues daré mi mayor esfuerzo, tratare de llevarme bien con todos- Dije amablemente

Después fue con los demás chicos

Naomi- Un gusto, me llamo Naomi- Dijo alegremente

Kiara, Leaf y Sebastián le saludaron de manera cortes, Earth le coqueteo pero Naomi no le entendía así que se fue al otro lado.

Chris- Que sigan llegando!

Una chica de tez clara; cabello color azabache sujeto en dos coletas altas que llegan a la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes y pecas que la hacen parecer tierna usando una blusa con rayas horizontales de color rojo y blanco, una falda negra y unos botines negros con tacón bajo del camión.

Chris- ¡**Kristina**!, ¿Qué sientes al estar aquí?

Kristina- Me siento feliz y me puedes decir Tina- Después fue con los demás.

Kristina- Hola!, soy Kristina pero me pueden decir Tina.

Todos le saludaron cortésmente, excepto Kiara que al verla a los ojos supo que Kristina ocultaba algo así que solo la ignoro.

Chris- Que salga el siguiente concursante.

Luego de eso un chico alto, de tez blanco, cabello azul, los ojos parecían que estaban hundidos, delgado usando pantalón de mezclilla, converse y una camisa verde que en medio decía T-virus bajo del camión.

Chris- **Stuart**, ¿Por qué quisiste entrar?

Stuart- Para hacer amigos y demostrar que aunque haya sufrido un accidente puedo seguir adelante.- Después de decir eso se dirige hacia los demás.

Stuart- Hola, soy Stuart pero me pueden decir Stu o 2-D- Dijo alegremente

Todos le contestaron de igual manera.

Leaf- ¿Que le paso a tus ojos?- Dijo al ver los ojos hundidos del mencionado

Stuart- Un accidente- Dijo secamente

Leaf- Perdón, pero te vez chida así

Stuart- No pasa nada y gracias- Dijo esta vez más feliz

Chris- Ahora la siguiente concursante.

Una chica de cabello castaño hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, un poco morenita, alta, atlética, muy buen cuerpo, pestañas muy largas y uñas cortas usando una polera negra de tirantes, sobre ella una camisa de cuadros escoceses morado-negro, jeans negros y botas negras de tacón bajo.

Chris- **Elizabeth Oldenvile** (le puse el apellido porque son dos elizabeths XD), ¿Cómo estás? (ya no se me ocurren más preguntas .-.)

Elizabeth O (le pondré la o de oldenvile ok)- Bien, vine para quedarme-dijo- Oye Chris, ahora sigue el imán de hombres **Jacob**- dijo lusa negra, pantalones verdes y tenis blancos burlándose

Jacob- Ya te dije que él se me declaro y le dije que no, y no soy gay- Dijo finalmente

La apariencia de Jacob es cabello negro largo hasta un poco arriba de los hombres, ojos azules, alto, blanco (un poco más blanco que Elizabeth) buen cuerpo estaba usando polera blanca, jeans rotos y desteñidos, converse y chaqueta negra de cuero

Elizabeth O- Ya ya no te enojes, mejor ahí que ir con los demás- Dijo a lo que Jacob solo asintió

Al llegar los 2 saludaron cortésmente a todos, a lo que todos saludaron cortésmente y otros fríamente.

Chris- Ahora llega **Marcelo**

Marcelo era pelinegro de ojos negros, alto, musculoso, guapo, atlético estaba usando una remera blanca, pantalones negros y tenis blancos

Marcelo- Hola Chris, un gusto- dijo cortésmente y luego fue con los demás.

Marcelo- Hola soy Marcelo espero llevarme bien con todos.

Elizabeth O- No crees que eres muy mayorcito para esto- Dijo al verlo

Marcelo- No especificaron la edad ¬¬ - le dijo mientras pensaba: maldita escuincla.

Chris- Y ahora que baje **Belle-** Al decir esto una chica de cabello color pelirrojo atado en una trenza, ojos color azul, piel clara con pecas en la mejilla, con un buen cuerpo, midiendo de estatura 1.70 usando un crop con estampados de flores, una minifalda de jean, y unos converse rosas bajo.

Belle- Al fin llegue, voy a ver a los demás- Dicho esto se fue dejando a Chris con cara de .-. no me dejo hablar.

Al llegar con los demás les echo una mirada rápida para verificar si vestían bien, al ver a unos negaba con la cabeza.

Belle- Hola amigos, soy Belle- Dijo alegremente.

Todos saludaron "a su manera".

Chris- Ahora llega **Antón- **Al decir esto un chico de 1.70, físico atlético, cabello color castaño, ojos verdes, barba corta, tez morena clara que iba vistiendo Bermudas beige, camisa manga corta gris que tiene escrito la frase "On top of the Word" en color negro. Una gorra de camionero color negro con gris que tiene escrita la frase "Don't Panic" y unos tenis negros bajo de un salto hacia donde Chris.

Antón- ¡Hola viejo!, Antón ya llego a la fiesta- Luego fue hacia los demás.

Antón- Hola amigas y compas con Aston aquí la fiesta va empezar- Dijo alegremente.

Chris- Y ahora** Jasmine- **Cuando dijo eso una chica de tez clara y delicada, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y de estatura mediana, apariencia hermosa e inocente usando unos jeans azules, chaqueta cafe encima de una blusa rosada y tenis converse grises- Bajo lentamente del camión (bus, ruta lo que sea XD)

Jasmine- Un gusto Chris- Dijo educadamente, para después ir con los demás.

Jasmine-Hola soy Jasmine pero me pueden decir Jas- Les dijo

Chris- Díganle hola a **Luna**- Al decir eso una chica de apariencia delicada, tierna, atractiva, tez levemente bronceado, cabellos negros, ojos azules vistiendo un top de color azul, shorts blancos y zapatillas negra bajo de la ruta, digo camión.

Chris- ¿Qué sientes al estar aquí?

Luna-Me siento feliz de estar aquí y también emocionada- Dijo felizmente

Después de eso fue con los demás.

Luna- ¡Hola!, soy Luna, un placer conocerlos- Dijo alegremente

Chris- Denle la bienvenida a** Sydney,**- En ese momento una chica de estatura baja (1.52), de tez blanca, ojos de color miel entrecerrados, cabello lacio castaño a la altura de los hombros atado en una cola de caballo dejando caer su fleco de lado usando un pantalón de mezclilla algo desgastado, una blusa negra y encima de esta una sudadera de color azul marino, unos tenis también de color azul bajo del bus.

Sydney- Hola Chris, me puedes decir Syd- Dijo alegremente.

Luego de ir con los demás.

Sydney- Hola a todos, soy Sydney pero me pueden decir Syd- Les dijo alegremente.

Chris- Y ahora **Katerine**-Luego una chica de cabellera rubia (hasta un poco abajo de los hombros atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules, delgada, de muy baja de estatura usando una playera de tirantes color gris, unos jeans negros, converse grises y unas pequeños pedazos de tela atados a las muñecas bajo del camión.

Katerine- Hola Chris- Dijo alegremente y luego fue con los demás.

Katerine- Hola amigos soy Katerine, pero si quieren me pueden decir Kate.-Dijo finalmente

Belle- Pareces confiada- Le dijo

Katerin- Emm, si- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero la trato de ocultar.

Chris- Ahora sigue **Andres**- Al decir esto un chico de 1.76 medio blanco medio moreno (sigo sin saber cómo se dice en realidad XD), ojos color miel, cabello castaño-obscuro más o menos músculos usando un pantalón negro, camisa azul oscura y tenis negros bajo del camión.

Andres- Hola Chris un gusto- Dijo alegremente. Al decir eso fue con los demás.

Andres- Hola chicos soy Andres- Les dijo felizmente.

Chris- Ahora sigue** Kris**– Al decir eso un chico de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos cafés oscuros, alto, bien parecido y musculoso usando un pantalón negro, playera gris de manga larga, converse negros, un guante sin dedos en su mano derecha y una chaqueta de cuero bajo del bus (me harte de decir camión)

Kris- Hola Chris, un placer- Justo ahí fue con los demás.

Kris- Hola, mi nombre es Kris- Dijo

Stuart- Casi eres tocayo de Chris, Kris- Dijo alegremente

Kris-(ríe un poco) Si, lo sé.

Chris- Denle la bienvenida a** Lionel**- Al decir eso un chico alto (1.80) , tez mate, ojos azules, cabello azabache lacio y musculatura trabajada -más no en exceso XD-. Con un llamativo tatuaje tribal de un águila en el brazo derecho usando una remera azul de manga corta debajo de una campera negra con 'rasguños' rojos, jeans desgastados grises y tenis negros con rojo bajo del bus.

Lionel- ¿Esos son los de más concursantes?, son una basura- Dijo arrogantemente- Voy a ponerle algo de salsa- dijo con mirada malévola, para luego ir hacia allá.-

Lionel- ¡Ya váyanse basuras que ya gane yo!- Les grito

Antón- Eh viejo, no tienes que ser así- Dijo calmadamente.

Lionel- Tu cállate- Pero al ver que a Naomi se le ponían los ojos cristalinos le dijo- ¿Qué, ya vas a llorar?- Le dijo arrogantemente- Háblenle a su mami que la niña va a llorar.

Sebastián- QUE TE PASA IDIOTA- Le grito al ver que se le salía una que otra lagrima, unos veían a Lionel con odio o furia, otros trataban de no ponerles atención.

Lionel- Ahí, ya llego su salvador- Dijo arrogantemente

Chris- Woha, eso es drama- Dijo riéndose- A si, ahora sigue **Elizabeth Queen** (se los dije XD)- Al decir esto una chica cabello largo castaño con una cola de caballo, ojicafe, tez blanca, de altura mediana, de cuerpo promedio (sus atributos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños) delgada usando una blusa negra, pantalones verdes y tenis blancos bajo del bus.

Elizabeth Q-Hola Chris, espera algo pasa allá, iré a ver- Al decir esto fue hacia su destino XD.

Al llegar se quedó con cara de WTF al ver a Naomi llorando, al Sebas gritándole (a Lionel), Leaf viendo con furia a Lionel, Lionel riéndose, Kiara viendo hacia el bosque, Antón tratando de calmar el asunto, Belle inspeccionando a ver si todos estaban a la moda y/o mirando con odio a Lionel, Earth con cara de "y pensé que yo era el malote" y así sucesivamente.

Elizabeth Q- Oigan, no hay que pelearnos, y menos el primer día- Al ver que nadie le ponía atención decidió ir con Naomi a consolarla.

- (30 minutos después) -

Chris- Ya que todos están calmados- Dijo con cara de fastidio- Y que ya son todos ahí que ir hacia el hotel y los empezó a encaminar.

(Primer piso)

Chris- Como ven el hotel tiene 4 pisos, aquí el primero es donde está la cocina, donde probaran la deliciosa sopa del Chef.-Dijo con cara malévola

Sebastián- Si, sabrosa ¬¬.

(Segundo piso)

Chris-Aquí dormirán.

Andres-¿En el piso?

Chris-No ¬¬, del lado derecho están las habitaciones "ganadoras"

(Habitaciones ganadoras)

Era un cuarto amplio dividido en dos partes, el lado derecho tenía 2 literas y una cama y el izquierdo igual, tenían laptops, teles de pantalla plasma y un mini-jacuzzy (no sé cómo se dice .-.), con aire acondicionado y todo.

Todos quedaron con cara de Woooooooo y otros con cara de "y mis 50000 pesos que?".

Chris- Ahora vamos hacia las habitaciones "perdedoras"

(Habitaciones "perdedoras")

Era un cuarto no tan amplio, dividido en dos parte, cada lado con 2 literas y una cama que no se veían tan cómodas, solo había una radio y sin luz.

Todos quedaron con cara de .-.

Chris- Aquí están los baños de mujeres, con regadera y todo, el de los hombres igual y el confesionario es aquí- Les señalo el cuarto de limpieza.

**- (Confesionario) -**

**Stuart-¿Que pensaran de mis ojos?, ¿se burlaran?- Dijo angustiado**

**Lionel- Así se empieza un buen Total Drama- Dijo riendo**

**Jacob-** ¿**Elizabeth seguirá enamorada de mí?- Pregunto preocupado**

**- (fin del confesionario) -**

(Tercer piso)(Están dentro de la transportadora 5000)

Ahí había un maquina donde cabrían unas 50 personas (ese cuarto es el maaaass amplio, Bueno no tanto como el cuarto de Chris) y al lado había un panel de control.

Chris- Y este es "LA TRANSPORTADORA 5000", te llevara a cualquier dimensión que se elija, aquí serán todos los desafíos.

Jacob- ¿No hay un símbolo de inmunidad?

Chris- Ahora que lo dices…. Si, está escondido en el bosque de afuera, es una estatuilla de mi.- Dijo orgulloso

Sydney- ¿Y el cuarto piso?

Chris- (Se puso muy pálido)-Está prohibido entrar a ese cuarto, PROHIBIDO- Les grito

Katerine- ¿Y el primer desafío?

Chris-(Recobrando la compostura)- A esperen, se me cayeron los lentes de sol afuera de la maquina (y salió de la maquina)

Leaf- Espera, Chris no traía lentes de sol- Al decir eso las puertas se cerraron y Chris les empezó a hablar.

Chris- Y el primer desafío empieza AHORA- Al decir eso cerro la ventanilla, empezó a salir un gas azul y de repente todos cayeron desmayados….

Que les pareció :D acepto críticas, reclamos y lo que sigue… HOY EMPIEZA THE WALKING DEAD YESS. Buano hasta la proxima…


	5. UN ZOMBIE! D:

**Los vengo a molestar con otro capitulo, la eliminación será ALEATORIA, pero el/la que salga saldrá en el especial, ya saben el show donde salen los eliminados, será en el capituloo 5 CX**

Se veía un pueblito casi desolado, las casas no tenían aspecto de… casas, tenían aspecto lúgubre, sangre en el pis, enfrente de ese lugar había un hospital muy grande y se veía que estaba desolado. Se podría decir que era un pueblo fantasma, pero no porque ahí había unos 20 jóvenes…

Kristina-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Stuart- YA SE DONDE ESTAMOS- Grito emocionado

Belle- ¿en dónde?

Stuart- Estamos en Atlanta, de The walking dead (por eso dije el cap. pasado e.e)

Jacob- Por eso me sentía tan muerto… e.e (badum tsss)(sonidito del grillo)- Todos lo miraron con cara de ¬¬ o ._.

Leaf- ¿Te gustan mucho los zombies verdad?- Dijo cambiando de tema

Stuart- SIIIII- grito más emocionado

Lionel- Es porque eres uno, fenómeno- Le dijo burlándose

Pero Stuart no le puso atención porque estaba muy emocionado. De repente un helicóptero se que volando encima de ello y Chris le habla por medio de un megáfono

Chris- Él tiene razón, están en THE WALKING DEAD. Lo único que tienen que hacer es sobrevivir de los zombies y matar al Chef Gobernador.

Sebastián- ¿No tendremos armas?

Chris- Sip, pero están escondidas, les informo algo, si van a sentir dolor real y "morir". Pero antes- Toco un botón haciendo que se escuchara un alarma aturdiendo a todos porque sonaba muy fuerte.

Chris- Suerte con mis amigos- Dijo al ver que empezaban a salir "caminantes" y luego se fue.

Elizabeth Q- Tenemos que hallar armas antes de que los zombies nos atrapen.-

Ok fue lo único que dijeron algunos antes de salir corriendo.

-(Woodbury)-

Leaf- Genial, una escopeta- Dijo feliz al allar el arma, luego se fue pero no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído algo a la escopeta.

Andres-¡ Espérame!- Le gritaba

Leaf- ¿Qué pasa?

Andres- Los caminantes nos van alcanzar- Dijo alterado al ver que unos se empezaban a acercar.

Leaf- Entonces hay que huir- Al decir esto los dos se fueron.

-(El bosque)

Belle-¿A dónde vamos Kate?

Katerine- Vamos a buscar armas- Dijo decidida, pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa.

Sebastián-¡CHICAS!

Belle- ¿Qué pasa?

Sebastián- ¿Las puedo acompañar?

Katerine- Ok

Y así los tres fueron en busca de armas

-(En la granja de Hershel)-

Se veía a una chica caminando por la granja silenciosamente, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía.

-( Otra parte del bosque)-

Elizabeth O- Apúrate Jacob

Jacob- Espérame, hay que escondernos por que sabes que si salimos nos va a mata un zombie, uno de los chicos o el Chef- Le dijo secamente

Elizabeth O- No exageres- Per no se di cuenta que una mano la agarro el pie.

Elizabeth O- AAAAAAAhhhh AUXILIO- Dijo al ver que un zombie la iba a morder.

Pero Jacob llego a tiempo y de una patada le arranco la cabeza al zombie.

Elizabeth O- Gracias- Dijo más calmada

Jacob- Tenemos que huir- Dijo al ver que más zombies aparecían.

Elizabeth- Creo que se me torció el tobillo- Dijo con dolor

Jacob- No te preocupes- Al decir eso la cargo haciendo que los 2 se ruborizaran y voltearan para lados opuestos.

Elizabeth O- Cr-eo q- ue hay que av-anzar n.n- Dijo ruborizada

Jacob- Cr-eo que ti-enes razón- Al decir eso se fueron.

- (En Woodbury)

Kristina- Si fuera un arma ¿Dónde estaría?

Naomi- Tina, ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Dijo tímidamente

Kristina- Ok- Dijo con sonrisa malévola

-(Atlanta)-

Se veían 4 chicos, 2 mujeres y 2 hombres

Luna- ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Stu?

Stuart- Primero tenemos que hayar municiones para las armas, menos para Kris que el agarro las catanas, yo las quería ¬¬.

Kris- Yo las agarre primero XD-

Sydney- Y porque te dicen 2-D- Le pregunto a Stu

Stuart- Por el accidente que me hundió los ojos, "2 abolladuras" en inglés.

Sydney- wow

Kris- Me siento observado, ¿ustedes- No pudo terminar porque una bala le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Luna- KRIS!- Grito desesperada

Stuart- CORRAN!- Se escondieron en una casa- Van a huir, yo lo distraeré ¿está bien?

Sydney- Yo te ayudo, no creo que puedas con el tú solo- Dijo confiada.

Stuart- Como quieras- Al decir eso salieron corriendo en dirección a la persona que mato a Kris.

Al llegar se asombraron al ver que era… Lionel (en verdad era muy obvio XD)

Lionel- Parece que a quien le dispare fue al tonto de Kris. Ahora siguen ustedes- Al decir eso saco un silbato y chiflo, empezaron a llegar muchos caminantes.

Stuart- Disparen!- Les grito

Stuart con un revolver

Luna con un calibre 22

Sydney con una ballesta

Empezaron a matar a los zombies pero no se percataron de que Lionel les apuntaba.

Lionel- Adiós "Syd"- Stuart se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba asi que empezó a correr en dirección a Sydney

Stu- SYDNEY!

Solo sonó el disparo y Stuart cayó al piso semi-inconsiente.

Sydney- ¡Stu!- Le dijo alterada

Stuart- Hu-yan an-tes d-de que la-s m-ma-ten- Apenas termino de hablar y murió

Luna- ¡Tenemos que irnos o sus sacrificios serán en vano!- Le grito mientras mataba a algunos caminantes

Sydney- Ok- Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir sigilosamente con Luna

Lionel- Gane- Dijo al ver que Kris y Stu estaban muertos y que Syd y Luna ya no estaban.

Lionel- A buscar otra víctima- Al decir esto fue en busca de alguien más.

-(carretera en medio de la nada)

Earth- Ya casi, oh, miren. El idiota y sus amigos. Al fin que suerte que agarre esto dijo al ver una bomba de sonido.

-(Leaf, Andres y Jasmine)

Estaban los 3 sentado descansando.

Jasmine- Leaf, me prestas tu escopeta.

Leaf. Ok, ten. Solo tiene 5 balas-.

Jasmine- No pasa nada.

Mientras conversaban Earth sigilosamente puso la bomba en un árbol cercano y se fue.

Andres- Oigan se mi hizo ver a- De repente la bomba explotó aturdiendo a los 3, de repente empezaron a salir cientos de zombies.-

Leaf- HUYAN!

Leaf- Es hora de usar mi escopeta- Dijo al verse rodeado por unos 4 caminantes, Leaf apretó el gatillo pero paso algo…. La escopeta no tenía balas. Los caminates se lo comieron.

Jasmine- Funciono quitarle las balas a la escopeta- Dijo riendo.

Earth- Lo sé- Dijo apuntándole con un revolver.

Jasmine- No me dispararías, ¿verdad?- Dijo con cara tierna

Earth- …. SI-Al decir eso le disparo a Jas matándola al instante.

(Con Elizabeth Q)

Andres- Elizabeth!

Elizabeth Q- ¿Qué pasa?

Andres- Hubo una emboscada y mataron a Leaf y a Jas

Elizabeth Q- Ok, vamos con los demás.

-(en la granja)

Kiara- Sal de donde estés, Marcelo.-Dijo al sentirse observada

Marcelo- Querida amiga, que te parece ir unidos contra el Chef- Dijo con una mano detrás de su espalda sosteniendo una pistola.

Kiara- Como sea- Le dijo indiferente

Marcelo le iba a disparar pero Kiara saco un lanza de su manga y la lanzo justo en el corazón de Marcelo matándolo al instante.

Kiara- Ahora a la prisión- Dijo al recoger su lanza.

-(PRISION)-

Sebastián- Miren, ya llegamos.

Belle- Por aquí debe estar el Chef.

Katerine- Hay que idear un plan.

-(Un lugar cercano a la prisión)-

Luna- Vamos Syd, no te distraigas.- Dijo al verla

Sydney- Ya voy- dijo un poco cabizbaja

Luna- ¿Qué pasa, acaso 2-D te gusta e.e?- Dijo con mirada picara

Sydney- Y a ti Kris? e.e-

Luna- Ok me cayo ._.

Sydney- Mira haya ahí mas gente, OIGAN!-

Naomi- Escuchaste?

Kristina- Si, vamos- Llegaron con Syd y Luna.

Luna- Ahí que ir a la prisión.

-(En el bosque)-

Elizabeth O- Ya casi llegamos.

Jacob- Si- No pudo terminar porque un caminante lo empujo tirándolo, Elizabeth cayo enfrente del caminante (mala suerte), Jacob solo veía como se comían a Elizabeth, enojado saco su pistola y le empezó a disparar muchas veces al caminante con furia. Al final solo vio a Elizabeth ya muerta, se sintió tonto, una que otra lagrima salía. Se dio cuenta que un zombie estaba detrás de el, solo cerro los ojos y espero su muerte.

-(Vías del tren cercanas a la prisión)-

Antón- Ya casi llego, espero que esto logre matar al chef- Dijo sacando una granada-Espera, ¿que es eso?- Dijo al ver como algo o alguien se acercaba rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una moto.

Antón- Parece que es Lionel, mejor voy por el bosque- Al decir eso fue en dirección al bosque.

-( Con Belle, Kate y Sebas)-

Belle- ¿Escucharon?

Katerine- Es como una moto

Sebastián- Miren, por allá!

Belle- Es…

Sebastián/Katerine/Belle- ¡ Lionel!

Katerine- ¡Ahí que preparar armas!

Sebastián- Hora de la venganza- Dijo sonriente

Lionel- Hola compañeros, eh venido a matarlos. ESTE ES SU FIN- Al decir eso empezó a disparar con su ametralladora.

Katerine- BELLE, CUBREME- Le grito mientras le trataba de dar a Lionel.

Lionel- SOLO SON BASURAS, MUERAN- Una bala le dio en el hombro a Belle lastimándole el brazo derecho haciendo que se le callera el arma que traía.

Lionel- Es tu fin- Le iba a disparar a Belle pero Sebastián fue mas rápido y disparo dando en el pecho de Lionel dejándolo gravemente herido, para después apuñalarlo unas 10 veces con su daga hasta matarlo.

Sebastián- ¿Belle estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado

Belle- Si no te preocupes

Sebastián- Ah ok, iré a ver si Kate está bien…

Al llegar vio algo que lo dejo asqueado: Dos caminantes se estaban comiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Katerine. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dispararles a los 2 caminantes e ir con Belle.

Sebastián- Belle, ya ahí que irnos- Le dijo secamente

Belle- ¿Qué paso?

Sebastián- Mataron a Kate, y por mi culpa- Dijo lamentándose.

Belle- No fue tu culpa Sebas.- Le dijo consolándolo

Sebastián- Estaba cegado por la ira que no me di cuenta cuando le dispararon- Dijo lamentándose.

Belle- Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa. Además no creo que Chris nos deje morir… o si?

Sebastián. Ok- Dijo más calmado

-( En la prisión)-

En la entrada se encontraban los 11 que aun no habían muerto (Sydney, Earth, Kiara, Belle, Sebastián, Andres, Kristina, Naomi, Luna, Antón y Elizabeth Q)

Kristina- Y ahora qué?, el "gobernachef" esta allá adentro- Dijo seria

Earth- Solo ahí que emboscarlo- Dijo despreocupadamente

Sydney- Ahí que entrar primero para ver cómo es la zona de batalla.

Todos asintieron y entraron. El lugar de batalla tenía: Pozos de unos 4 metros de hondo y cabían hasta 10 personas, adentro de esos pozos habían montones de caminantes. Ya alrededor eran más pozos, arboles, caminantes haciendo picnic… digo caminando (no me digas ¬¬) y la prisión.

Andres- Hay que buscar al che….- No pudo terminar porque una bala de un tanque le atrapeso el pecho llevándoselo hacia un árbol y explotando matándolo.

Todos voltearon hacia el lado donde dispararon la bala y vieron un tanque que a los lados tenía ametralladoras y alrededor jaulas con zombies adentro, y arriba se encontraba el Chef pero con un parche en el ojo, y traje como el del gobernador.

Chef- Ustedes son los únicos que llegaron?, aun así los matare MUAJAJAJAJA- Empezó a lanzar granadas, balas de tanque, dejo salir a los caminantes,, y con las ametralladoras.

Antón- CUBRANSE- Les grito.

Chef- JAJAJAJA- Reía maniáticamente

En un árbol escondida se encontraba Belle porque su herida no la dejaba disparar bien. No se dio cuenta que un caminante se acercaba por atrás a ella pero Antón si.

Antón- BELLE CUIDADO!- Le grito pero para mala suerte de los 2 el Chef escucho a Antón.

Chef- Te tengo- Saco un revolver y con un certero disparo le dio a Antón en el pecho dejándolo casi agonizante antes de que este le disparara al zombie que estaba detrás de Belle. Para cuando Belle volteo ya tenía al caminante arriba de ella, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

Con sus pocas fuerzas Antón le hablo a Naomi, le susurro algo y le dio una cosa (no les diré que es hasta el final e.e)

Elizabeth Q junto con Sydney y Kristina empezaron a disparar. Pero Kristina no le apunto al Chef, si no a Earth.

Kristina- Adiós- Dijo en un susurro para luego dispararle en el corazón a Earth matándolo

Chef- Esto es serio- Al decir eso de la prisión salieron cientos de caminante que rodearon a los 7 que quedaban.

Todos alcanzaron a huir excepto 2 persona: Luna y Elizabeth Q.

Al otro lado se encontraba Sebastián que iba pasando por la orilla del pozo, algo que el chef noto.

Chef- EEEEYYY TU, TOMA ESTO.- Le lanzó una granada que cayo unos 5 metros alejado de Sebastián

Sebastián- JAJAJAJA- Pero cuando exploto la granada la onda expansiva la mando hacia dentro del pozo para que sufriera una de las muertes más dolorosas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto solo quedaban 4 chicas: Kiara, Naomi, Sydney y Kristina.

Kiara que había visto lo que Kristina había hecho lanzo su lanza haciendo que rebotara en un árbol y callera en el pie de Kristina haciendo que ella se tambaleara hacia atrás y caer al pozo de caminantes donde Sebastián murió. Pero no se dio cuenta pero el chef lanzo una bala matándola..

Ya solo quedaban Sydney y Naomi vs Gobernachef (XD)

Sydney- Naomi, tenemos que idear un plan. Pero ¿Qué te dio Antón?

Después de susurrarse no se que cosas, Sydney corrió en dirección al Chef y grito-

Sydney- BAJATE DEL TANQUE Y ATRAPAME TONTO JAJAJ- El Chef bajo con una pistola y empezó a perseguir a Sydney.

Cuando la acorralo.

Chef- Eso pasa cuando me retas MUAJAJAJA- Al decir eso le disparo muchas veces hasta matarla-

Cuando regreso vio a Naomi parada enfrente del tubo donde salen las balas del tanque.

Chef- Quieres que te dispare?, ok- Se subió al tanque, justo en ese momento Naomi echo algo en el tubo.

Chef- Es tu fin…..-

PUMMMMMMMMMMMM

-(De nuevo en el hotel "el túnel")-

Chris- Y la ganadora es NAOMII, justo mato al Chef antes de que este disparara, parece que la GRANADA que te dio Antón si te ayudo.

Naomi- Lo se- Dijo riendo nerviosamente

-(Sala de eliminaciones)-

Así, la sala de eliminaciones está en el bosque.

Chris- Hola concursante!, como es costumbre en la sala, el que no reciba el dado tendrá que girar la ruleta para saber como se ira. Ahora:

Naomi tiene inmunidad

Kris, Sebastián, Luna están a salvo, también Andres, Stu y Sydney. Leaf, Earth, las 2 Elizabeths, Belle, Antón, Kiara, Jasmine, Kristina, Jacob, Kiara

Y el que se ira esta semana es:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marcelo!

Marcelo- ESPERA, QUE. ESTO ES UN ERROR- Grito enojado

Muchos se sorprendieron porque pensaron que Lionel saldría y el mencionado les sonrió arrogantemente.

Chris-La ruleta dice que en cañón!

Marcelo- NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo…- Al salir disparado

-(Confesionario)-

Lionel- MALDITO SEBASTIAN, juro que me vengare.- Dijo enojado- Así, lo bueno que se abrir cajas jejeje, porque a Marcelo?. Fácil, el se veía que era un oponente fuerte, me tenía que deshacer de el- dijo descaradamente

Leaf- No es justo, morí por culpa de Leaf- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Antón- Las granadas te pueden salvar si vas contra alguien que tiene un tanque….. creo

Naomi- GENIAL. Logre ganar el reto, pero gracias a mis compañeros- Dijo feliz

-(Fin confesionario)-

Chris- Como Naomi gano, podrá elegir su equipo..

Naomi- Siii-Dijo emocionada- Seran… Antón, Sydney, Leaf, Stu, Luna, Kristina, Kris, Jacob y su novia Elizabeth O (Al decir eso los 2 últimos mencionados se ruborizaron y voltearon hacia otro lado)

Chris- Ustedes serán conocidos como….. LOS CARROS ASESINOS (No se me ocurrió nada .-.)

Chris- Y los demás como…. LAS SERPIENTES INTELIGENTES (**El que sepa de donde saque el nombre de "la serpiente inteligente" y me lo diga me podrá decir de que tratara el desafío del capítulo 4, este es el 2 PISTA EL CHICO CUENTA TERROR PSICOLOGICO**)-Sintonícenos la siguiente semana, para ver más acción, estupideces, romance en TOTAL DRAMA ALEATORIO..

**Equipos:**

**Los carros asesinos:** **Naomi, Antón, Sydney, Leaf, Stu, Luna, Kristina, Kris, Jacob y Elizabeth O**

**Las serpientes inteligentes: Lionel, Kiara, Sebastián, Jasmine, Andres, Elizabeth Q, Earth, Katerine y Belle**

**SALIERON:**

**Capitulo 2- Marcelo- The walking dead.**

**Perdón por como hice el capítulo, pero tenía exámenes (aún tengo) ¬¬ HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	6. Ataca Matt Groening XD

**Hola de nuevo :3 vengo con el capítulo 3 y no sé qué más decir disfrútenlo :D… **

-(Comedor 9:00 am)-(con los carros asesinos)-

Kris- De que creen que trate el desafío de hoy?

Luna- No se, pero creo que no será nada bonito.- Dijo dudosa

Naomi- Estoy nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada.- Dijo entre nervios y emoción

Antón- No hay que mortificarse tanto- Dijo relajado.

Leaf- No sé si me acostumbre a esta comida- Dijo asqueado

Stuart- Esto tendrá carne?-

Sydney- No creo, ¿por?

Stuart- Soy vegetariano.-

Kris- Luna, mira- Señalo hacia donde estaban Jacob y Elizabeth O que hablaban algo alejados de los demás.

Luna- EEhhh par de enamorados!-Les grito a Jacob y Elizabeth O. Los mencionados se ruborizaron

Todos los demás rieron.

-(Con las serpientes inteligentes)-

Katerine- Se me quito el hambre- Dijo al ver la comida.

Sebastián- Lo se-

Andres- Oigan?- Le hablo a Sebastián y Katerine

Sebastián/Katerine- Si?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Andres- Cuanto es 2 mas 2?

Sebastián- Facil, es 4- Dijo confiado

Andres- No

Katerine- Entonces?

Andres- Pez- Dijo con cara de XD

Los 2 lo vieron con cara de ._.

Andres- Entendieron?, porque … al unir los 2, ok me cayo .-.

Lionel- Que estúpido- Dijo burlándose

Andres- ¬¬

Jasmine- Que buen chiste- Dijo con sarcasmo

Andres- Ya entendí T.T

Earth- No vas a hablar?- Dijo refiriéndose a Kiara

Kiara- No- Y siguió comiendo

Belle- Que creen que pase hoy?

Elizabeth Q- Lo descubriremos dentro de poco.

De repente de la nada aparece Chris.

Chris- HOLA CAMPISTAS

Leaf- Porque campistas? No estamos acampando.

Chris- No me importa, TODOS VAYAN A LA TRANSPORTADORA 5000!

Lionel-Oblíganos- Dijo desafiante.

Chris- Ok- Dijo con cara malévola- CHEF, LAS MASCARAS.- Al decir eso el Chef le dio una máscara anti-gas y se la pusieron. El humo azul salió desmayando a los demás.

-(Otro lugar)-

Era una sala, con un televisor con la antena medio doblada, un sillón café, y arriba del sillón un cuadro que trataba de un barco.

Antón- Porque lo tenías que retar?- Dijo sobándose

Lionel- Porque mejor no te callas?- Dijo enojado

Chris- Bienvenidos la casa más reconocida del mundo, la de LOS SIMPSON, le haremos un tributo a Matt Groening,- (Le haría uno a Chespirito pero aun no tengo ideas .-.)

Andres- Genial.- Dijo ilusionado

Chris- Primero tienen que evitar que Homero no apreté el botón que hará que la ciudad explote, pero no será fácil. Se encontraran con personajes conocidos y hará que se les dificulte. El equipo que lo logre se les dará ventaja para el siguiente desafío. EMPIECEN.

-(Con los carros asesinios)-

Kris- Creo que Chris exagera-Dijo calmado

Kristina- Que tan difícil puede ser.

Leaf- Tampoco hay que confiarse, te recuerdo que hay un Homero Simpson, que de seguro esta apunto de apretar un botón que haga que todo Springfield y nosotros explotemos y moramos.(asi se dice? .-.)

Jacob- Miren, creo que el se llama Nelson.

Nelson- Así me llamo y a ti que te importa.

Elizabeth O- El hermano perdido de Lionel- Dijo en broma..

Antón- Nelson, necesitamos que nos digas por donde está la planta nuclear.

Nelson-Y si no quiero

Sydney- Si no quieres Homero destruirá la planta haciendo explotar toda la ciudad contigo también.

Kristina- Y no creo que vayas al cielo.

Nelson- Les diré, pero no será gratis.

Stuart- Que quieres de nosotros T.T

Nelson- Les diré si responden mi acertijo.

Kris- Ok, será fácil y más sabiendo cómo eres en el programa.

Nelson- Que programa?

Kris- Mejor olvídalo, pregunta.

Nelson- Ok, trados mas trados es tracuatro, tracuatro mas tracuatro es traocho,traocho mas trados es tradiez. Entonces, ¿Cuánto es tradiez menos tradiez?.

Leaf- Fácil es…. Tracero- Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todos los demás se rieron

Nelson- Ha ha, Ok les diré.

-(Con las serpientes inteligentes)-

Earth- Ya llegamos?

Jasmine- No

Earth- Ya llegamos?

Jasmine- No

Earth- Ya llegamos

Jasmine- NO- Le dijo enojada.

Earth.- Ok ok… ya llegamos?

Jasmine le lanzo una piedra a Earth para que se callara

Andres- Miren, ahí está Bart

Bart- Que onda chicos.

Sebastián- Para donde queda la planta nuclear?

Bart-Para que quieres saber?

Lionel- ¡ Por que tu estúpido papa va a explotar la jodi$% ciudad- Grito enfadado

Bart- Hay caramba, así que homero lo hará de nuevo. Ok les diré, Si me alcanzan jaja- Agarro su patineta y se fue

Katerine- Ahí que alcanzarlo!- Al decir eso todos fueron en busca de Bart.

Sebastián le lanzo la daga a la patineta haciendo que Bart callera.

Lionel- Ya te tenemos, ahora… DINOS MALDITO ESCUINCLE.

-(PLANTA NUCLEAR)-(Los carros asesinos)-

Luna- Al fin llegamos… MIREN, ALLA ESTA EL OTRO EQUIPO- Les grito a sus compañeros.

Sydney- ¡Tenemos que ganarles!- Al decir eso corrieron hacia la puerta.

-(Serpientes inteligentes)-

Earth- NOS VAN GANANDO- Todos corrieron hacia la puerta-

Al llegar los 2 equipos los detuvo el Sr. Burns.

Burns- Nadie pasara de aquí- Dijo con cara sombría.

Jasmine- Estas consiente de que adentro un tonto va explotar la ciudad!- Le grito enfadada

Burns- Le estoy haciendo un favor a mi amigo Chris McLean

Kris- Son amigos?

Burns- HOho.. si.-

Burns- Bueno, SMIDERS, SACA TODAS LAS ARMAS, PERROS PARA QUE NO PASEN

De repente salieron muchos perros robots, robots humanos, guardias.

Earth- Lionel, tengo un plan!

Lionel- ¿Cuál es?- Se empezaron a susurrar- Ok

Lionel sigilosamente puso una chuleta en la espalda de Leaf y se fue.

Leaf- Que bien huele- Pero al ver que era rodeado por perros robots empezó a correr

Lionel y Earth reian sádicamente al ver que un robo-perro acorralo a Leaf pero la risa ceso al ver que una lanza atravesó al robo-perro destruyéndolo.

Leaf- OOO gracias Kiara- Le agradeció ya mas calmado.

Kiara- No pasa nada, solo ten mas cuidado- Al decir eso se fueron.

Kiara- No crean que no los vi Earth y Lionel!- Les grito

Lionel- UUy que miedo, que nos harás solo eres una chica débil, como todas las demás, las chicas solo sirven para la cocina, son patéticas.

Lionel deseo no decir eso.

Kiara- ESTAS DICIENDO

Sydney- QUE SOMOS

Jasmine- DEBILES

Luna- DESEARAS NO

Katerine- HABER DICHO.

Kristina- NUNCA

Elizabeth Q- ESO.

Las 7 chicas que lo escucharon lo rodearon lo empezaron a golpear hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego le pusieron una chuleta poquito abajo del ombligo. Y chiflaron para que los robo-perros lo vieran.

Elizabeth Q- Suerte- Le dijo para luego irse

Lionel- Me va a doler- Dijo al verse rodeado. Lo último que se escuchó de Lionel fue un AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh…..(Admito que me estaba muriendo de risa al escribir eso XD, pero bien merecido lo tiene XD)

-(Confesionario)-

Lionel- Ahu, me duele hasta la ver%&/- Dice enojado

Belle- No le trataba de hacer caso pero AHORA tiene una enemiga- Dice enojada

Kiara- Lionel la va a pasar muuuu

Katerine- MAL

Leaf- Debo admitir que Kiara se ve linda cuando se enoja- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca sonrojado- Yo no dije nada jejejeje

Kristina- Casi no eh salido en este capítulo- Dijo enojada

-(Fin del confesionario)-.

-(Con los carros asesinos)-

Leaf- ¿Cómo pasamos?- Dijo al ver una reja de 10 metros.

Jacob- OHOHOHO yo me encargo- Al decir eso empezó a subir la reja

Stuart- ¿Por qué tan acomedido?

Elizabeth O- El amaaaaa escalar paredes.

Kristina- Algo asi como parkour?.

Elizabeth O- Sip.- Fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un puerta abrirse.

Jacob- Ya.- Los carros asesinos entraron corriendo al interior de la planta nuclear.

-(Serpientes inteligentes)-

Sebastián- Ahí que alcanzarlos… menos Lionel que parece que está muerto y con una mordida en su…., mejor no digo nada .-.

Earth- Jajajaj lo que le hicieron las chicas- Dijo burlándose

Belle- Cállate o te hacemos lo mismo- Dijo amenazante.

Earth- No, así estoy bien- Dijo nervioso

Todos entraron, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Homero lo vieron dormido, cada vez se acercaba más al botón.

Earth- LEVANTATE – Le grito pero Homero no escuchaba

Homero- (roncando) No mama, 5 minutos más.

Luna- ¿Cómo lo despertamos?

Kris- Ya se- Saco una corneta (no se de dónde) y la sonó aturdiendo a todos menos a Homero que seguía dormido

Andres- YA SE-Dijo emocionado- Homero, si no te levantas me comeré todas tus rosquillas y la cerveza.

Homero que ya estaba a centímetros del botón se levantó gritando.

Homero- NOOOOOOOOO

De la nada aparece Chris

Chris- Y las serpientes inteligentes ganan!- Al decir eso aparecieron de nuevo en la máquina.

Chris- Ahora vamos a FUTURAMA…

-(En Planet Express)-

Chris- Ahora que estamos aquí y que el profesor Hubert "presto" su nave, súbanse…..

-(Planeta Nitron-2k34i)-

Era un lugar desértico no se veía nada mas que arena y cactos, habían 3 lunas.

Chris- Sean bienvenidos al planeta Nitron-2k34i, aquí será su siguiente desafío que consiste en llevar 50 almohadas cada equipo.

Antón- No hay ningún pero?-Pregunto sospechando.

Chris- Si, a lo largo del camino hay muchos misiles y cosas así Y en este planeta las almohadas pesan más.

Naomi- A cuánto?-Pregunto nerviosa

Chris- De 500 kg a 1 tonelada- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola- A y la ventaja que se les dará a las serpientes inteligentes es…. Una carretilla que soporta las almohadas, pero no se confíen, para los carros asesinos trajes para cada uno para que soporten el peso, pero solo el peso de 5 cada una. Y Lionel no podrá competir este reto porque está gravemente herido, como que si lo hubieran golpeado y llevado perros para que se lo comieran. EMPICEN

-(Carros asesinos)-

Elizabeth O- Como le hacemos?

Leaf- YA SE.

Jacob- Que?

Leaf- Carreras, porque somos 10, y si cada quien lleva 5 podríamos ganar

Kris- Podría funcionar.

Kristina- Yo ganare- Dijo confiada

-(Serpientes inteligentes)-

Sebastián- Ya hay que avanzar.

Andres- Ahí un problema.

Katerine- Cual?

Andres- Como las subimos.

Belle- Sera, usando esa rampa- Dijo con sarcasmo

Andres- Ya sabía jejejje- Dijo nervioso

-(Carros asesinos)-

Leaf- 3,2,1 CORRAN-

Stuart- Yeaa voy ganando- Dijo alegre con la almohada en mano

Sydney- Eso crees- dijo arrevasandolo con su almohada

Leaf- Eso si no estoy yo jaja

Naomi- No se olviden de mi- Dijo arrevasandolo.

Luna- Cuidado!- Les grito

Anton- Que es eso? MISIL- Salto por arriba del misil rosándolo

Kris- ¡ Cuidado con las fosas!- Dijo saltando las fosas

Jacob- Y las minas!

Anton- Esto será difícil.

-(Serpientes inteligentes)-

Andres- Ya casi llegamos.

Kiara- PAREN

Sebastian- Por?

Kara- Miren- Lanzo su daga uno metros enfrente de la carretilla, cuando toco el piso exploto dejando impactados a todos.

Andres- Gracias, nos salvaste…. De nuevo- Dijo agradecido

Sebastián- Andres tiene razón, de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos, 4 veces XD-Dijo

Kiara- No pasa nada, mejor ahí que seguir- Dijo volteando al horizonte- Es por alla.

Katerine- Me impresionas- Dijo impresionada

Earth- Ya hay que seguir- Dijo harto

Belle- Oye, tranquilo viejo.

Elizabeth Q- Mejor ahí que apurarnos- Dijo al ver al otro equipo.

-(En la mansión donde se debían entregar las almohadas)-(Carros asesinos)

Leaf- Ya llegamos- Dijo feliz

Elizabeth O- No fue tan difícil

Kristina- Todo puede cambiar ¬¬- Dijo seria

Jacob- Pero no hay que confiarnos.

Luna- Mejor ahí que meter las almohadas.

1 minuto después

Sídney- Ya solo faltan Naomi y Elizabeth

Elizabeth el dejo ahora solo faltaba Naomi

Naomi- Ya casi- No se dio cuenta que había una mina, la piso y salió volando.

Naomi- No pasó nada- Dijo levantándose y dejando las almohadas pero se dio cuenta que dejo una almohada a unos 50 metros atrás.

-(Serpientes inteligentes)-

Earth- Ya perdimos- Dijo al ver al otro equipo en la casa

Andres- Nop, falta Naomi.

Sebastián- Naomi?

Katerine- Parece que le va a ir mal.

Sebastián- Por?-Pregunto angustiado

Katerine- Se le cayó una almohada junto a una mina y un misil la está siguiendo.

Sebastián- Oh no- Empezó a correr en dirección a Naomi.

Earth- QUE HACES, AHÍ ESTA SU EQUIPO- Grito enojado

Belle- Déjalo, de seguro tiene sus razones.

Sebastián- NAOMI, CUIDADO- Naomi lo escucho y se hizo al lado, Sebastián lanzo su lanza hacia la mina haciendo que explotara y mandara la almohada hacia la casa.

Sebastián no se dio cuenta de que el misil se estrelló contra una almohada (de su equipo destruyéndola)

Andres- Llegamos y ganamos- Dijo alegre.

Chris- No, parece que les falta una almohada.

Lionel que estaba junto a Chris en silla de ruedas enojado dijo- TODO POR CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA.

Elizabeth Q- Al menos sabemos quién va a salir hoy, y empieza con L- Dijo en burla

Chris- Y los carros asesinos GANAN- Los del equipo empiezan a festejar- Y a las serpientes inteligentes los veo en la sala de eliminación.

-(Confesionario)-

Lionel- Me van a sacar, pero solo cambio los votos, SI.- Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado.

?- Ay ta, ay dios mío- Dijo al escuchar lo que Lionel.

Belle- Puede que hayamos perdido por sebas pero el lo hizo por amor XD

-(Fin del confesionario)-

-(Eliminación)-

Chris- Este día hubo muchas confusiones, atentados, machismo y cosas asi. Una persona saldrá hoy… Belle, Elizabeth Q, Andres, Katerine, Earth, Kiara y Jasmine no van a salir esta semana. Solo quedan 2….. Sebastián, que salvo a una chica del otro equipo haciendo que su equipo perdiera, y "Lionel el machista", quien se ira esta semana es…

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEBASTIAN

Andres- Espera Chris.

Chris- Que quieres, ya me quiero ir al spa.

Andres- Quiero irme yo en vez de Sebastián.

Chris- Por qué?

Andres- Por que escuche algo en el confesionario.

Chris- Ok, el que se va esta semana es…

ANDRES

Sebastián- No era yo?

Andres- Si pero si salías sería injusto.

Sebastián- Por qué?

Andres- Por que cambiaron los votos. Adiós viejo-

Sebastián- Adiós

Andres- Kiara, se que casi no hablábamos, pero te considero una amiga, adiós.- Kiara sonrió de lado y asintió.

Andres- Adiós, Belle. Hasta la próxima.

Belle- Cuídate- Así se fue despidiendo hasta que..

Chris- TIEMPO, Andres es tiempo de partir

Andres- Sebas, el que cambio los votos fu AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…- Dijo al se bateado por un bate gigante

Chris- Y ahora qué puede pasar de nuevo, SEBASTIAN, te cambiaremos a los carros asesinos por Leaf. Ahora Sebastián esta en los carros asesinos y Leaf en las serpientes inteligentes

**Eso es todo, Mucho drama XD verdad… no…. Ok T.T, perdón por la tardanza. No lo hago con intención. Hasta la próxima :D, El siguiente capítulo será el especial donde solo los eliminados, y el que siga de ese será el que eligió la ganadora del acertijo del capítulo 2 :D**

**Equipos (hubo cambios)**

**Carros asesinos:**

**Naomi, Sydney, Luna, Kristina, Elizabeth O, Jacob, Anton, Stuart, Kris, Sebastian**

**Serpientes inteligentes:**

**Kiara, Jasmine, Elizabeth Q, Katerine, Belle, Lionel, Leaf, Earth.**

**Eliminados:**

**Marcelo- The walking Dead (capitulo 2)- Cambio de votos**

**Andres- The simpsons, Futurama (Capitulo 3)- Decisión propia**


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el especial donde los eliminados son los que saldrán, será muy corto porque….. apenas van 2 eliminados XD disfrútenlo…

Seve un estudio y se ven 2 sillones individuales y 2 sillones grandes. En la parte de arriba se ve un letrero que decía: El show de los eliminados, en los sillones individuales están el primer y segundo eliminado osea Marcelo y Andres…

Marcelo- Por que acepte esto?- Dice enojado

Andres- No aceptaste, recuerda. Chris nos amenazo- Lo ultimo lo dijo a lo bajo.- Aparte, será divertido.

Marcelo- Como sea- Dice finalmente.

Andres- ¡Hola gente del mundo soy Andres y a mi lado se encuentra Marcelo!- El mencionado solo gruño- Nosotros al ser los 2 primeros eliminados, seremos los conductores de esta sección llamada: EL SHOW DE LOS ELIMINADOS, y también nos acompañan los concursantes de las temporadas pasadas- De dos cortinas gigantes rojas se abrieron mostrando a los ex-concursantes sentados en hileras, como la serie original.

Katie- Mira Saidy, que guapo- Le dijo a su "best friend"

Saidy- Esta bien guapo, y tiene creo que tiene 27 años, imagínate- Empezaron a soñar las 2 locas.

Beth- Esta mejor mi novio.

Owen- Que guapo- Al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban cambio de tema- El sillón esta bien guapo, si jejejej.

Marcelo- Apurate, que ya me quiero ir- Dice frustrado

Andres- Antes que nada Marcelo, mira por la pantalla- Al ver hacia la pantalla vieron una escena en la primera sala de eliminación:

_Andres: Lionel._

_Leaf: Lionel._

_Earth: Leaf_

_Belle: Lionel_

_Marcelo: Elizabeth O (Por lo del primer capitulo, lo de muy mayorsito)_

_Elizabeth O: Lionel_

_Kiara: Lionel_

_Lionel: Lionel, digo Marcelo_

_Naomi: Lionel_

_Katerine: Lionel_

_Jacob: Lionel_

_Anton: Lionel_

_Kris: Lionel_

_Y casi todos dijeron Lionel._

Marcelo: Y entonces por que sali yo si la mayoría voto por Lionel- Pregunto extrañado-

Andres- Ahora mira lo que paso después…- Al apretar el control salio otra escena:

_Se ve a Lionel, abriendo una caja.._

_Lionel- Mmmm, 1 voto para Leaf, 1 para Marcelo, 1 voto para Elizabeth O, 17 votos para mi, esto amerita un cambio- Tiro los papelitos a no se donde y le echo 15 papelitos que decían Marcelo y los otros 5 decian Lionel- Para que se vea creible._

_Lionel: Adios Marcelo- Al terminar de hablar empezó a reir maniáticamente_

Marcelo: MALDITO HIJO DE %&%$, ME LAS PAGARA EL PIN&/% PEND&/%- Gritaba enojado

Andres-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Ahora, que pasaría si te dijera que puedes vengarte de Lionel, todo un desafio?

Marcelo: Sigue hablando- Dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora

Andres- Lo haras posible si, aquí mismo pasas unos desafíos.

Marcelo- Cuales?

Andres- Primero tienes que comerte 10 platos de comida sin vomitar.

Marcelo- Que difícil- Dijo con sarcasmo

Andres- Pero de la "sabrosa" comida del chef- Unos asistentes con la comida "nada rancia" del Chef.

Lo único que hizo Marcelo fue tragar saliva y empezar a comer.

Andres- A,si. Marcelo, solo tienes 10 minutos :D

Marcelo- Sfolod cjalflate (solo cállate)

-(9 minutos con 50 segundos después)—

Andres- A Marcelo solo le falta una aceituna podrida.

Marcelo estaba apunto de vomitar, pero se la comio faltando 2 segundos.

Andres- LO SUPERASTE :D

Marcelo- Tengo que ir al baño…

Andres- Mientras hace del baño y luego lo desinfectamos vamos a comerciales, no le cambien XD

-(Comercial)-

**Tommy- Tengo…**

**Narrador- Hemorroides Tommy, tienes hemorroides.**

**Tommy- No tengo hemorroides.**

**Narrador- Que si tienes.**

**Tommy- Que no**

**Narrador- QUE SI MALDITO ESCUINCLE.**

**Tommy- Buaaaaa, buaaaa**

**Narrador- Esto es lo que causan las hemorroides en los niños como Tommy, del dolor hace que lloren. No permita que les de hemorroides. Mejor deles… HEMORRIDAS, le quitan las hemorroides en un 2x3.**

**HEMORRIDAS, HACE QUE ME SIENTA EN LAS NUBES**

-(Fin del comercial)-

Andres- Ya que Marcelo esta mejor.

Asi pasaron las pruebas hasta un Marcelo en camilla con puas o encerrado con un mutante asesino.

Andres- FELICIDADES, PODRAS HACER TU VENGANZA

Marcelo- Fue muy fácil- Dijo vendado de todo el cuerpo, tubo respiratorio en una camilla.

Andres- Ya es hora de irnos D: ADIOS :D…

Marcelo- No se te olvida algo?

Andres- Asi, estos especiales serán cada 2 capitulos y pueden enviar preguntas al personaje que quieran y esa persona la responderá. Con nuestro videochat con los concursantes, por ejemplo.

Alguien pregunta:

Stu, de que color es tu cabello?

Stu- Azul

Andres- Las preguntas, pueden ser por review o pm. Ahora si ADIOS :D

**Demasiado corto, lo se. Pero apenas van 2 personajes.. No se que mas decir .-. ADIOS :D Y **

**FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER :D a todas las señoritas que lo lean, felicidades :DDD**


End file.
